


Banana Pancakes

by GloriousLittleKoala



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousLittleKoala/pseuds/GloriousLittleKoala
Summary: Alexius entered a sight he never expected to see: his husband and daughter covered in pancake batter, talking in hushed whispers. Though unexpected, he decided he can get used to this.A drabble in which Alexius is a tired dad in love with his family.
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Kudos: 43





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Titus Alexius deserves the world.

Charity work has always been what Titus is passionate about. He loved travelling, seeing new sights and new cultures, and he loved helping. There was a certain joy in knowing that you made at least one person’s day better. He doesn’t mind his career. Despite the long days away from home, the long hours, the back-breaking work, he loves his job.

However, no matter how much he loves his work, he couldn’t find it in himself to ignore the ache in his shoulders that he woke up to. He could hear hushed whispers not too far away, coupled by the sounds of hands clumsily using metal kitchen tools.

“Sphintus,” he grumbled half-asleep, refusing to open his eyes. He reached with one hand to the space that he knows his husband should be at. Finding an empty spot, Titus finally rolled to his back. Sphintus was up before him. Usually, at this time, it would be his husband that was still pressed into his back. Refusing to let him leave the warmth of their bed. Titus often has to pry himself away from Sphintus in order to feel the cat and wake Marga for her school bus.

However, now he can hear his husband’s hushed voice from outside his room. Mingling with his daughter’s distinct soft spoken whispers. A loud clatter rang throughout the house, followed by a harshly whispered “Ah, crap.”

“Papa, that’s not a good word!”

“I’m sorry, Marga. Don’t tell your daddy, okay?” 

Titus felt a small sting of annoyance, motivating him to swing his legs off of the bed and quietly trudge down the hallway to the kitchen. His daughter's discovery of the word "shit" suddenly made sense. Two figures stood in the middle of the room, both wearing aprons and both looking messy with their skin covered in pancake batter. The countertop and the floor was not in a better condition either. Marga stood on a stall, her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she crushed a few bananas. Sphintus looked like a child himself with his disorganized apron and the bed head he has yet to tame. Titus smiled at the sight, forgetting his earlier annoyance, deciding that just watching them was enough for now. After all, this was a rare sight now that Marga needs to go to classes.

Sphintus called his daughter’s name softly, yet with a hint of mischief as he dipped a finger into a small puddle of batter on the counter. In response, the small girl turned to his father, immediately receiving a smear of the batter on her already messy cheeks. She let out a shrill cry, followed by Sphintus’ laugh. 

And then, Marga’s hand was in the half filled bowl of mashed bananas. The next second, it was on her father’s cheek and Sphintus was tumbling backwards. He landed on the ground, quickly followed by the clatter of the mixing bowl hitting the flour.

Sphintus found himself covered in batter.

Marga and Sphintus looked at each other silently. For a second, Titus worried that he would have had to deal with a crying Marga. 

However, his chest warmed as he heard her husband laugh. His boisterous, happy laugh that filled every single corner of the house with warmth. Underneath it, is his daughter’s, a soft yet cheery laugh coupled with snorts. His heart glowed with happiness as he watched Sphintus pull his daughter into a hug, spreading the mess even more. Marga was still laughing even as she tried to get away from Sphintus’ grasp, her hair and her clothes becoming as covered as her father’s.

Titus couldn’t help the smile spreading on his cheeks or the glowing heat that made his heart feel lighter. 

He wouldn’t mind waking up to this everyday.


End file.
